Who is Hana Stoppable? Well she's just who she say
by buddygirl1004
Summary: just gives Hana an identy we HATE Yori but we had to do it!


Who is Hana Stoppable? well shes exactly who she says she is

AN: we absulutly HATE RonXYuri but we felt we needed to give her an identity. :)

NO OWN KP! thats the disney channel department if we wouldnt have fired there glorius writers and the show would not have been cancled! no on with the story!

Yuri looked at the stick. she didnt understand. Why her! Then she remembered, her and Stoppable-san, they were trapped out in the snow. they had found a cave and...and...well one thing led to another. when they realized what had happen they vowed never to speak of it. they then returned to Yamaguchi early that morning, quitly slipping into their respective rooms and fastly fell asleep only to be woken two hours latter for practice.

Yuri new something was up, she had morning sickness often, she claimed it was food poisioning. that day was there retreat, when the students would go down to Sujikai(not real made it up) the small town five miles from the base of the mountain. she had went into a drug store and bought a pregnency test. and thats where she found her self now. Sitting in the girls bathroom looking at the tiny little plus sign on the white stick. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to tell Sensei.

she walked to Sensei's room, wondering if her mother was here, how would she react. But she could, Sensei was the closest thing she had to a father. She knew she could trust him. She knocked on his door. Waiting for the voice behind to answere. "Come in," said Sensei's low, caring voice. She opened the door and walked in to find sensei at his desk and writing a letter. He looked up as she entered and his face brightened "Yuri-san, how are you, I trust that you are feeling better after your suffering of the food posioning." she shook her head "I'm afraid not Sensei, i do not have food posioning...you see im... im... im pregnant." she whispered the l ast part and hung her head in shame "i feel i have greatly disapointed you and my country, i am a disgrace to this school." sensei sighed and walked over to Yuri and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Yuri i am not mad at you, if i was id be a hypocrit, i feel it is time to tell you about your mother, and how i new her." Yuri looked up.

"Yuou new my mother? What was she like ? Was she a great marshall artist? Did you teach her" Sensei smiled.  
"One question at a time my young one, yes i knew your mother. You look so much like her. She indeed was very gifted. But i did not teach her." Yuri looked up at hearing what Sensei had just said 'i did not teach her,'

"But if you didnt teach my mother then how do you know her?" sensei looked down

"I knew her becuase i loved her. We were dattting during our training. when we graduated we took out relation she ship to the next level. I asked her to marry me. She accepeted. two months after our wedding she came to me with a bright smile on her face. that was when she told me she was pregnant, with you." Sensei Finished his sentence to see Yuri Starring at him,

"Your-your my father?" she asked her voice filled with wonder

"Indeed i am Yuri."

"Then what happened?" Yuri inquired

"I began to teach, Hana, your mother, worked in the kitchen cooking her famous deserts. Nine months labor she went into labour, i was shoed out of the room becuase there was not enough room for me. I was relieved when i finaly heard you cry. The doctor came out i expected her to say 'you may see you wife and child now Sensei,' but the words that came out of her mouth were as diffrent than i would want she said 'Sensei you have a daughter, but you have lost your wife, before she died she said a name Yuri, if you want you may keep the name or you may change it,' i sank to my knees and cried. After a moment i realized i needed to collect my self i needed to pull through for my daughter, Yuri, i walked into the room where you were kept i saw you and my heart soared." Yuri noticed a stray tear falling down her fathers cheek without thinking she wrapped her arms around her father and together they cried.

9 MONTHS LATER!

Sensei paced back and forth, his daughter had gone into labour a mere few hours ago. He was just about to open the door when the nurse came out smiling, "Sensei would you like to see your daughter and granddaughter?" Sensei smiled and nodded while the nurse led him to his family. he noticed a little girl wrapped in pink with little freckles (hana has freckles right?) she opened her eyes and laughed. He looked at his daughter who was smiling at that moment he knew he need to tell her.

"Yuri, due to a prophasey that ws made, since this is the monkey masters daughter, she must live with him and learn the way of the monkey."

Yuri looked at her father, "But Stoppable-san does not know who she is, what would his parents and Possible-san think."

"Ah, i have that planed you see Stoppable-san's parents were looking to adopt a baby japanese girl, i said i may have just the one, but i need your consent. Stoppable-san will only know her as his sister and not his daughter."

Yuri looked at the baby and back at her father "I give my consent, on one condition, they agree to keep the name i had for her, Hana."

Sensei smiled "I wouldnt have it any other way."

And you all know the rest from there! Mr. and Mrs Stoppable adopt Hana, Ron thinks she has super powers (like daughter like father) Ron learns to accept her, he teachs her to defeat Lord Monkey Fist yada yada yada. so you see tht super cute little button down there, yea that one! We got an idea, click and review!

we would like to dedicate this to our BFF and Beta M! as well as our Sensei who is expecting in a months time!


End file.
